Geordi's thoughts
by easia51
Summary: Geordi has some thoughts bothering him after a stressful day. He visites Data in the hope to get some advise on some of his thoughts. Geordi/Data, don't like then don't read!


I was playing a game when this suddenly came to me. I just had to write it down.

I think it's sad that there aren't many stories with Geordie and data as a couple.

anyway, here's the story:

* * *

It was quiete a nice evening. Today had been a normal day although for Geordy it had been a bit stressfull because he hadn't slept well the night before. After such a stressfull day it was normal for him to search for a calm place with maybe a friend or two to talk about the day. This was why he had visited Data in his room. Somehow the androit always knew what was going on and how he could help him. so now he sat on a comfortable couch with the lights a bit dimmed and a cup of coffee in his hand. Data himself was painting something although Geordy couldn't really see what. The small, calculated strokes on the canvas made a regular patron. It really was calming and because of that Geordy could think clearly. For some reason something was poking on the inside of his brain. It was about a topic that he rather avoided if possible but the calming enviroment caused that Geordy couldn't think about anything else. At that he sighed which caused Data to look up.

"Is there something bothering you Geordy" he asked, watching him closely.

"nothing, just thinking a bit." Geordy answered with a small smile.

"Is this that you thinking about frustrating you?" Data asked now.

Geordy slightly nodded. "I guess. I don't want to think about it yet I can't escape the thought."

"I see. From what I understand of human behavior it can be helpfull to talk about it." Data sugjested.

Geordy looked at him and thought about that. Data could be right but was it really a good idea to tell the androit this? He was part of this matter that he was thinking about.

"Data, Do you ever think about love?" Geordy asked him.

The androit at him. "Yes Geordy ofcours. I find it quite interesting."

"yes, but have you ever...felt it or felt the need to feel it?" Geordy interupped Data.

"For I can't feel it without the emotionchip and I have never felt it with the chip, at least not that I was aware of it, I cannot answer this. I guess it must be nice, for every human seems to long for it. Is this the frustrating thought of yours?" Data asked as he putted his paintbrush down and turned towards Geordy.

"... It has to do with it yes... Maybe you can give me some advise." Geordy said, choosing his words carefully.

"I can't be sure that I can Geordy but I will most certainly try." Data answerd.

Geordy nodded and thought awhile about how he was going to formulate this. "Let's say ,hypothericly, that I'm in love with someone on this ship and let's say that this someone is also a friend of mine. I see this person everyday and experiance this feeling each time. I want to act at this feeling but I'm afraid of rejection and losing this persons friendship. Also then I would still see this person each and every day and we have to work together... Do you see my problem?"

Data nodded. "yes I do Geordy. I understand why you haven't reacted yet. Yet you only look at the rejection. What if this person have the same feelings? Then there would be no rejection." He said and Geordy looked at him.

"What if I now say that it would be hard for this person to love someone."

"Then there's still a chance anyway although it's unlikely." Data answered.

"So you advise me to act on my feelings?" Geordy asked while he stood up and started pacing in the room.

"I want you to be happy and right now you're frustrated. If acting on this feeling makes you feel better then you should. Also you would know the answer to your question which will calm you down again." Data said.

Geordy looked at him for a moment. "but will it make me happy?" he asked himself.

"that's one question that I cannot answer." Data said.

While Geordy was pacing around in the room, searching for his answer deep in his brain, Data sat down on the couch.

"Geordy, this person you keep talking about., If you tell me the name I can give better advise." Data said while following Geordy with his eyes.

"I can't. I... that's personnel Data" Geordy answered rather stressed. Data saw him become quite nervous.

"Oke then but I could be of more use if you told me." He said persistent.

"I can't oke" Geordy said angerly.

"Why not?" Data asked.

"you know what? I shouldn't have brought it up."

"I'm sorry if I anger you." Data said.

"oh really" Geordy hissed.

"yes" it was only a whisper but it was clear.

Geordy realised how he was reacting and how unrealistic he was being. "I'm sorry. I'm 's just that...you know I'm uncomfortable talking about it.

Data nodded "I understand."

"I guess it's giving me stress. Maybe I should act on this feeling." Geordy said as he sat down on the couch next to Data.

"It's good that you have taken a decision. Do you feel better?" Data asked.

"Not yet...but I will soon, at least I hope so." Geordy said as he even came closer to Data.

"Geordy?"It was question refering to his action.

"You know... this hypothaticly person that we were talking about... Data...it's you" Geordy said as a knot formed in his stomach. "that's why I freaked out at your question."

I remained quiet for awhile untill Geordy couldn't hold it anymore. "I... I should have said that... I 'm sorry... I'm being stupid, I'll leave."

Geordy stampered as he got up and wanted to leave. Suddenly he felt a hand taking his arm and twisting him around. He feared of being hit while he knew that Data whould never hurt him.

It seemed that Data had seen the fear too. "Geordy, I'm not going to hurt you." he said as he held Geordy closer.

Geordy smelled something that reminded him of cinnamon and citrus and it seemed to come for Data. The smell overwhelmed him and clouded his mind. He feared that he couldn't controle his actions soon. "Data?" He asked.

"Geordy I believe... I believe that while I was connected to the emotionchip some feelings were perminent downloaded in my mind." Data said as he kept gazing in the distant.

"and?" Geordy asked, wondering wether ot not he was being rejected.

"I always had this feeling around you but I thought that was because we were best friends. I didn't quite understand it untill now. I believe... I believe I'm experiencing love." Data answerd.

"Can I then assume that I'm not being rejected?" Geordy asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Data nodded slowly and suddenly Geordy felt all the damn butterflies escape from his belly. He smiled and at that moment he pressed his lips against Data's.

There was a shock at first but after that Data reacted to the kiss. Geordy putted one hand on Data's waist and the other in Data's neck,pressing them closer together. Data mimicked this and caused Geordy to grin and break away to breath. He smiled at Data as they still holded eachother. "You are happy." Data concluded. Geordy planted a soft,little corner on Data's lips. "you can't image how happy I am." Geordy said. Data mimicked Geordys smile "good. You don't seem so stressed anymore either." and after have said that Data closed the gap between them, kissing Geordy passionately and feeling the other man shudder of pleasure.

* * *

Please tell me what you think. I still need to learn a lot of things about writing so correcting me is alright.

Hope you liked it

greetz Easia51


End file.
